The Summer
by caputdraconis14
Summary: "What did you say to someone who just defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time?" Set after the battle of Hogwarts, Ginny and Harry's relationship is both confusing and welcome. And Harry thought it would be easy...
1. It's Over

**_A/N: this is my revamped first chapter. It is completely rewriten, changed here and there. And no longer first person. Enjoy!_**

Flashbulbs brightened the room, streaking through the darkness as Ginny Weasley leaned against the wall, arms crossed. She watched the three of them, swathed in fame, swathed in glory and adoration. Molly, next to her sobbed, sobs that had long since run dry. Ginny long since given up asking why she was crying this time, and left it to one of the boys to put his arms around her and tell her that things would be okay. That they were okay.

He caught her eye. Bright green. It shocked her every time she saw it. He smiled at her, a hestitant smile, the first smile she had seen on anyone's face for a long time, even his. She wanted to rip through those reporters, climb over them, elbow them in the gut, and go stand next to him.

"Ginny…" Bill's voice said next to her, a hand sliding onto her shoulder.

She looked up at him, silent.

"Come give us a hand," he said, his voice gentle.

"What are we doing?" she wondered, tearing her gaze away from the three in the center of attention.

"We're trying to change things back," he said.

"Oh…" she said. "Bill, can I just stay here?"

"We need everyone that isn't distracted…" he said, shaking his head. He was apologetic, and she knew they must need her.

"I'm not…" she mumbled.

"Come on, Ginny," he said, pulling her after him.

"You don't even work for the ministry," she complained. "_I _don't work of the ministry."

"Look away from him, Ginny," Bill said. "He's going to be sick of people staring at him. He doesn't need you to do it too."

He put an arm around her, pulling her away from the attraction. More witches and wizards were appearing, flocking to the site. Kingsley walked to stand by Harry, Ron and Hermione, and the latter two ducked away, and Harry shook his head, trying to get out of the spotlight. Kingsley nodded, putting a hand on his shoulder and waving a hand at the cameras. No one stopped taking photos.

"Come on," Bill said.

She finally completely turned away, putting her back to the crowd, to the hero of the day, the hero of… well all time…

-CD-

"I don't know why zey are not 'ome yet," Fleur exclaimed to Molly. "Zey 'ave not slept in days, I theenk."

The Weasley matriarch glanced toward the clock on the wall, but shook her head, saying nothing.

"Bill is with them," Ginny said. "And Dad and Kingsley. They'll get them away soon."

"We should make dinner," Molly suggested.

Ginny looked up at the clock as her mother and sister-in-law moved to the kitchen, leaving her on the sofa alone. George had barricaded himself in his room as soon as they apparated home from the ministry, where the entirety of the winning side from the Battle of Hogwarts had been taken at the end of the battle. Percy had taken to the garden, where he was sitting, crying on and off over the loss of Fred. Charlie was out with him. Neither of them spoke to each other. Bill and Arthur remained at the ministry with the acting minister, Kingsley, as well as Harry, Ron, and Hermione, who were all bouncing around in the spotlight.

She wondered, thoughtfully as she sprawled on the sofa, whether they would be home for dinner, or if they would be whisked off to some special celebratory dinner. She could picture Harry's face already, unsure how to respond, what to say when they asked how he felt. He wouldn't know. She knew he wouldn't. She didn't think anyone would ever understand exactly, except for maybe Ron and Hermione. Maybe her.

Honestly, she wasn't getting her hopes up. She didn't need him, though she wanted him. He probably had a lot to deal with, and a relationship was probably not next on his list. She understood that. Besides, what did you say to someone who just defeated the greatest dark wizard of all time? A million things ran through her head, and she truly could not pick just one.

She sighed, flopping onto her back. She hoped he didn't become a diva.

There was a loud crack that split the room, and I nearly fell off the couch in shock. Arthur appeared, wiping his face of sweat, tired-looking. He fixed his glasses and looked down at his youngest child.

"Hi Dad," she said softly.

He smiled at her. "It's over, Ginny."

"I know," she said, standing up. He put his arms around her and hugged her for a moment.

"Where are the rest of them?" he said. "I think I just need to see my kids…"

"George is upstairs…" she said, trailing off. Arthur cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Right…" he said. "And Percy?"

"Outside," she said.

"Thank you. I love you," he told her. She hugged him again, and he walked out of the room, leaving her alone again. There was another crack, and Ron appeared, looking worn out, and then two more revealing Hermione, tears streaming down her face, and Bill, who was the most normal in appearance to all of them. Ron, without a word, took Hermione's hand, and they disappeared out of the room. Ginny heard a door close down the hallway. Ginny stared at the place where they had appeared.

"He's coming," Bill said, putting an arm around her.

"Is he?" she said, pretending to be aloof, as if she hadn't been wondering.

"He's fighting free with Kingsley's help right now," Bill said. "They don't believe that even the Boy Who Lived… Twice… might need a night's worth of sleep."

"They?" she questioned.

"Everyone," he said.

Arthur and Percy, with Charlie in tow, came back into the room then, and the family started to settle on the couch. Ron and Hermione reappeared and found space on the floor, still holding hands. Finally. The Weasley family awaited the final member, who, though he did not share the last name, or any of their looks, was truly one of them.

Finally, the crack issued through the house, and he appeared right in front of the fireplace. Every head turned to watch Harry Potter, hero of the wizarding world, as he walked across the floor and sat quietly down in a rocking chair. He said absolutely nothing. Nor did anyone else.

Ginny was the first to break the silence.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"It's over," he said, taking a deep breath.

"It's over," Ron echoed from the floor. Harry turned to him and smiled a slight, pained, smile.

"That's not what I asked," Ginny said.

"I know it's not," Harry said to her.

"Are you hungry, Harry dear, everyone?" Mrs. Weasley asked the gathering.

"I'm starved," Ron said, rising quickly. Hermione rolled her eyes at him.

The sitting room emptied into the kitchen and out onto the lawn where they were eating. Finally only Harry and Ginny were left. She looked away and rose from where she was sitting, following everyone into the kitchen. When Harry came in behind her, Charlie shoved a glass of firewhiskey at him. He accepted gratefully.

-CD-

"He wants to talk to you," Hermione said.

"Who?" Ginny questioned, putting her hands behind her head as she stared up at the ceiling of her bedroom.

"Harry,' Hermione said.

"Then why doesn't he open his mouth?" Ginny suggested.

Hermione puffed an angry sigh. "You have a mouth too, you know."

"I know," Ginny said. "I'm just not sure… this is the time. People have died Hermione."

"Don't you think I know that?" Hermione demanded.

"I don't know," Ginny said, shaking her head.

-CD-

Harry stood outside her bedroom. Since he had returned from the Ministry, all he wanted to do was to speak with her, alone, in private. But every time a chance came up, his words got jumbled in his head and he couldn't make his voice work anymore.

This was wrong. He was Harry bloody Potter. Voldemort? Easy! All eight of his souls… cake. He could face him. His ex-girlfriend? Impossible. She was more frightening than a dragon.

He turned away from the door, heading up the stairs back to Ron's attic bedroom. Ron sat alone on his bed, legs hanging of the edge. He stared at the floor, but looked up as the springs on the cot creaked when Harry sat down on them.

"You did it," Ron said.

Harry shook his head. "We did it."

Ron smiled. "It's nice to have that weight off of our chests."

"Yeah," Harry said, laughing a little, even though he didn't feel like laughing.

"It doesn't even feel like it happened," Ron said.

"No, it doesn't," Harry agreed, shaking his head.

"So you…" Ron said. "And my sister?"

"I don't know," Harry said. "I haven't really talked to her yet…'

"Well I suppose you can now," Ron said, and it seemed to cause him physical pain to say so.

"We'll see," Harry said, laughing. "What about you and Hermione?"

"It's been coming for a long time now," Ron said.

"I know," Harry said, shaking his head and stretching his limbs out on the small bed.

"Sort of like you and Ginny," Ron furthered.

Harry tilted his head to the side, looking at his best mate. Ron was still sitting, legs off the bed.

"Don't hurt her," Ron said.

"I wouldn't," Harry said.

"You say that," Ron said.

"I wouldn't," Harry said. "Ron…"

"Then you should talk to her," Ron said.

"I know I should," Harry said. "I just don't know how to go about it at this point… I did leave her behind, Ron."

"That doesn't change things for Ginny," Ron said. "She's been completely taken with you since she was ten."

"Ron, you never actually talk to her about feelings. Actually, you don't talk to anyone about feelings," Harry said. "You can't know if things have changed."

Ron sighed. "I still think you need to speak with her," Ron said. "That's my honest opinion."

"A lot of things have changed, Ron," Harry said. "People died. Fred. Remus. Tonks—"

"You don't have to tell me that people died!" Ron said, his face flushing red. "My brother died."

Harry grimaced. "I know. I know Ron."

"And Ginny's brother died too," Ron said. "But we're still here. We're all still here. You, me, and Hermione."

"And Ginny," Harry said.

"And Ginny," Ron seconded. "So what I'm saying is, we need to keep going. Just because it's over…"

"I know,' Harry said. "You know, I'd like to just be Harry, now. Not Harry Potter. Just a simple quiet life would be just right for me, I think."

"Mate, you just saved the wizarding world," Ron said. "Good luck."

"I didn't say it was going to happen. I just said it would be nice," Harry said, laughing.

"I'm tired," Ron said. "I'll turn out the light."

"I don't think I'm going to sleep," Harry said. "I'm tired, but I can't imagine sleep."

"What… do you think about all of them?" Ron wondered.

"Who?" Harry said.

"Everyone who died," Ron said.

"It's all that's in mind," Harry said, shaking his head. "Remus. Tonks. Fred. Collin. Lavender. Snape. Sirius. My parents. It's the only thing I can think about."  
>"Me too," Ron said.<p>

"Too many people were lost," Harry said.

"You can't blame yourself," Ron said. "Those people weren't fighting for you. They were fighting for the wizarding world. And that just meant keeping you alive."

Harry sighed. He didn't even want to close his eyes.


	2. Book Deals and Flashbulbs

Chapter 2:

Harry kissed down Ginny's neck, over her collarbone, down her shoulders, making her skin tingle everywhere his lips touched. She wound her fingers into his hair, finding it impossible not to smile.

A warm hand touched her back.

"Ginny," he said.

She jerked awake. Harry stood next to her bed, not in like her dream.

"Morning," he said. "Your mum says breakfast is ready."

"Oh," she said, sitting up.

"Are you all right?" he wondered. "You look a little warm. A little flushed."

She nodded. "I'm fine. It's just summer…"

He nodded and walked out of the room. She stared after him. If he hadn't been sent to wake her up, she wondered if he would've spoken to her.

"Harry," she said as he reached the doorway. He turned, looking at her.

"Yeah?" he said.

"I'm glad it's over," she said.

"I am too," he said, turning around and walking out of the room the rest of the way.

When she finally made her way downstairs, Harry was gone.

"Where is he?" she asked Hermione in a hush.

"Ministry," Hermione replied, spooning up some oatmeal.

"Oh," Ginny grunted. "Already?"

"They're blinding him with some more flashbulbs," Ron contributed.

"And he said he's going to drag us over there soon, because he couldn't have done it without us," Hermione said. "But honestly, it was mostly him."

"Haven't they all gotten interviews they need?" Ginny wondered, settling at the kitchen table.

"Ginny, he just defeated Voldemort. He may very well have saved the wizarding world," her father informed her. "Everyone is going to want a one-on-one interview with him before the day is out, I assure you. But Kingsley is working with him. As acting Minister, who will most likely be our Minister, Kingsley has a lot on his plate. But he's making sure that Harry only gives the exact number of necessary interviews."

"He's gotten something like thirteen offers for a book since we arrived at the Ministry yesterday," Hermione said. "And when he said Ron and I were just as essential in defeating Voldemort, we each got three or four ourselves."

"Someone offered me a book deal from the real-hero-who-lived-in-the-hero's-shadow angle," Ron said. "I told them that, though that sounded appealing, it would be a lie. I mean, Harry couldn't have done it without either of us… he always knew what to do though. A lot of the time Hermione and I didn't believe him, which was wrong of us…"

"Are there some things that Harry is not going to tell the press?" Percy asked. Ginny jumped; she hadn't seen him standing by the sink, because Ron was in her way.

"I don't think the press is ever going to know the exact difficulties behind defeating Voldemort," Hermione said.

"Are we ever going to get to know that?" Arthur wondered.

"I would say that's up to Harry," Hermione said.

"I need to yell at him," Ginny said.

"Why?" Ron demanded.

"Because I want to kick him for looking like he was dead," Ginny said, stabbing her spoon angrily into her cornflakes.

"I think Harry himself will have a good defense before you let him do that," Hermione said.

"How is George?" Percy asked, interrupting and moving toward the kitchen table.

"Mum has been up with him since… well it's been a while," Ron said. "I heard some really wailing noises coming from their room."

Arthur shook his head, and Ginny looked at her cereal. "Poor George. The rest of us… we lost a brother. Or a friend. He lost… his twin. That must be a million times worse, don't you think?"

The _Daily Prophet _was tucked under the butter dish, and Ginny pulled it out, looking at the front cover. Harry's face took up almost the entire thing, not smiling, but looking a little proud. It wasn't a beaming "I'm famous" look. It was a "Thank Merlin this over" expression.

"It's not every day you see Harry's face bigger than usual," Ron commented.

Ginny read the headline. "The Boy Who Lived, Again."

"They don't even know the half of it," Ron said as she raised an eyebrow and began to read.

"What's the half of it?" Percy asked curiously.

"Don't ask me, ask Harry," Ron said, and Hermione nodded her agreement. "And don't get mad if he decides he isn't going to tell you."

-CD-

The flashbulbs went off in succession, each one seeming brighter and more blinding. Harry had posed with everyone. For the most part, it was Kingsley, shaking his hand, the big man's arm around his shoulders. Or he was alone, like this instant, flanked by the brick walls of the Ministry of Magic. He stood in his robes, a fresh haircut from Mrs. Weasley, cleanly shaven.

"Mr. Potter, you just defeated Voldemort. There's no need to look so humble!" One of the reporters said. Harry looked down. He had shoved his hands into his pockets, and was only giving them a half-smile, because he honestly didn't want to appear too cocky.

"Mr. Potter, what really happened?" Another reporter demanded.

"I'm still discussing these matters with the minister," Harry said.

"Witch Weekly Readers want to know, Mr. Potter, are you seeing any one at this point? Is there any special girl in your life?"

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Mr. Potter!" the same woman said.

"Yes," Harry replied, snapping. He didn't know what else to say. He wanted her off of his back. And Ginny… well she might read that and be annoyed at him, he didn't know, but it was better than saying know and dealing with the flocking of girls he would have to experience. His mind flashed back to his sixth year, before he was with Ginny, when girls were attempting to slip him love potion. He didn't want to be arrogant, but he had to say that being the "Chosen One" or the "Boy Who Lived- Twice" or whatever it was, came with its downsides.

Sure. A massive group of girls doting upon him, wanting him, that was absolutely _horrible._

But honestly, he didn't want any of them.

"What's her name?" the witch demanded.

Harry ignored her, moving onto another interviewer who was asking him questions about what type of wand he had, just for general hero biography information in an issue of a magazine or something.

He knew this was all important, and that it was necessary to give the interviews, but he had truly just been taking a trip to the loo when he was accosted by the troop of reporters in the downstairs dark hallways of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, which had become his hideout . There he had talked with Kingsley for a long time, hiding out in the offices of people who were nearly as annoying as the reporters themselves, only without cameras—usually.

"Everyone, everyone," Kingsley said, appearing next to him, his low voice booming authoritatively over the heads of the crowd. "Please, if you could give young Mr. Potter here a moment of peace. I can assure you that he will award you all with the information you request, within reason, in due time."

He seized Harry's shoulder and steered him away, in the direction of the lifts. When they reached a point, Kingsley waved his wand behind them. Harry noted, as they stepped into the lift, that, try as they might, the reporters could not get through some sort of invisible wall.

"Where to now?" Harry asked.

"I think you can go home, Harry," Kingsley said.

"Really?" Harry said, grinning.

"I think that we have done enough here today," Kingsley said, nodding.

"All right," Harry said. "Thank you… Kingsley. For everything."

"You have a right to not tell anyone anything, Harry," Kingsley said. "I thank you for sharing much with me, and I know there is probably quite a great deal more, but you are not required to tell anyone a thing."

"I'll bear that in mind," Harry said, chuckling.

"You can apparate out of my office, we'll go up there," the minister said.

They boarded the lift together.

"So what are your plans for the future?" Kingsley said. "I heard from Minerva that you have intentions to be an auror."

"She's right," Harry said. "Before… well… before Dumbledore set some things aside for me to do, I assumed I would attempt to do that… but then I sort of wasn't sure if I had much of a future."

"Understandably," Kingsley said.

"But now, if the option is still there…" Harry said. "I wouldn't say no to it."

"I think that the rest of the Ministry would have no problems," Kingsley said. "But we will have to see what happens."

-CD-

The Weasley home was quiet when Harry entered. He was actually quite surprised. There was usually someone making some sort of noise in there.

He moved into the kitchen, and laughed a little, because he realized he'd just apparated right out of the Minister of Magic's office without a license.

When he entered the kitchen, the only person sitting there was Ginny, who had a book in front of her, but didn't truly appear to be reading.

"Hello," Harry said, sitting down across from her.

"Hi," she said.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered.

"Mum is working on Fred's funeral with George. I actually get the impression that it might be combination of a laughing and crying fest," she said. "Dad is at work, and so is Percy. Bill went home with Fleur this morning. Charlie has gone out to Hogwarts to help with the cleanup there, even though it's mostly done, according to Professor McGonagall. And Ron and Hermione… are in Ron's room, actually…" She laughed a little. "But I think they're actually planning a trip to Australia."

"Oh," Harry said. "To find her parents."

"Yes," Ginny said.

"Good," he said.

She nodded, looking at the book in front of her. She closed it, looking up at him instead. He was hit by the warmth of her chocolaty soft brown eyes and he smiled. He couldn't help himself.

"Fred's funeral is tomorrow," she said, wiping the smile from his face. "Do you think you'll be able to make it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he demanded.

"Because," she said. "They might need you at the Ministry."

"It's always my choice whether I go to the Ministry or not," Harry said.

"You've always hated the Ministry," she accused. "Why do you go there now?"

"Because things are changing. I like the way they're changing. I want to have influence in the change," Harry said. "Kingsley is the Minister. He's the biggest breath of fresh air British witches and wizards have had for a while."

"Are you telling everything?" Ginny wondered.

"Maybe in time," he said. "I'm not sure yet."

She nodded.

Silence fell on the table. Ginny rubbed her hand up and down the cloth spine of the book she was reading. Harry examined the worn wood grain of the Weasley's kitchen table.

"Ginny," he said finally.

She looked up at him, no smile on her face.

"I missed you quite a bit," he told her. "I worried about you. Everyday."

"You shouldn't have wasted your time worrying about me," she said.

"Trust me, I wouldn't have defeated Voldemort any faster," Harry assured her.

"Well if it makes any difference, I worried about you too. We didn't know what to do… but we had to do something," she said. "We had no idea what you were doing… but we wanted to help."

"I'm glad of it," Harry said.

"But I missed you," she said. "And I didn't like being left behind. I understand why you did. I understand why you called things off. It makes sense. There were more important things."

"Ginny…" he said. "If I had thought, without a doubt that I would get out of it all alive… things might have been different. I didn't want you to get hurt. I didn't want you to have to sit home and wait for me. I never pictured you in that role."

"I said I understand. I know why you did it. I'm fine with it, Harry," she said.

"It doesn't mean… that I didn't care for you," Harry said, shaking his head.

"I know that," she said.

"Do you?" he wondered.

She looked at him strictly. "Yes."


	3. Scarlet Woman

Chapter 3

When the Weasley family returned, Harry and Hermione included, the mood was a strange sort of subdued. George had delivered a laugh-inducing eulogy, and that in itself was an oxymoron. Mrs. Weasley had not stopped crying. Fred's death was… painful. It was a stab to all of their guts.

Ginny settled at the kitchen table. The post was there, a _Daily Prophet _and a _Witch Weekly. _Each had titles relating to Harry. On the _Prophet _the headline was "Potter Clears Snape." _Witch Weekly's _cover was shockingly contrasting: "Potter's Secret Lover: Who is the mystery girl who holds the hero's heart?" Ginny picked up that one as everyone else went up to change, and Mrs. Weasley began preparing a brunch for all of them.

Flipping to the story on Harry, Ginny began to read. _Harry Potter has saved the wizarding world, and now, all of our readers seem to be wondering the same thing: is he single? When asked all but yesterday at the Ministry of Magic, Potter confirmed that he is, in fact, in a relationship. With whom, Potter did not confirm, but sources point to any number of his ex-girlfriends and schoolmates. Hogwarts students have mentioned that while he was in school, Potter was involved with both Cho Chang, who has hopes to replace Filius Flitwick as Charms professor at Hogwarts upon his retirement in a couple of years, and Ginny Weasley, younger sister of Potter's best friend, Ron Weasley, who helped him defeat He Who Must Not Be Named. Other sources indicate Hermione Granger, a friend of Potter's since his first year at Hogwarts, who, again, helped him in his latest victory. Whoever the lucky girl may be, it is clear that our _Weekly _readers are a little devastated by the lack of availability of the world's greatest hero…_

Ginny raised an eyebrow, putting the magazine down.

"Let me see that," Harry's voice said behind her.

Ginny looked up at him and grinned, handing it to him.

"You say one thing…" he grumbled, flipping to the main article. "I mentioned a hundred thousand things at the Ministry yesterday, and this is what they choose to write a full-page article about."

"What's her name?" Ginny wondered, unsure if she was teasing or not."

"Ginny, I just said that to get them away from me, I didn't think it was going to become an entire two page article about a mystery woman. Let's see… oh look, now they're speculating Luna too…"

"_Luna?" _Ginny said, laughing.

'Yes, I know," Harry said. He walked away then, heading out of the room. Ginny followed him quickly. He sat on the sofa, thumbing through the magazine. She sat next to him.

"I'm blinded, Ginny," he said, laughing a little as he threw the magazine aside.

"What do you mean?" she wondered.

"The flashbulbs," he said, chuckling.

"Oh," she said.

"I don't want to do any more interviews," he said, putting his feet up on the small table in front of the sofa.

"Then don't," she said.

"You know what I want?" he said. "I want a long nap."

He pulled off his glasses and cleaned them with his robes. It was then that Ginny realized truly how dark the circles under his eyes were. They were purple, and heavy.

"Have you slept much?" she asked him.

He slid his glasses back on. "No."

"Why not?" she wondered.

"I'm letting things set in," he said. "And it's taking a while."

"Are you upset about something?" she asked.

"I'm not exactly sure…" he said, shaking his head. "A lot has happened in the past week."

She acted on instinct. She wrapped her arms around him, and he froze for a moment, surprised, before he put his around her too, pulling her closer to him. She slid herself into his lap and buried her nose in his neck.

"Merlin, Ginny," he said. She could feel this warm breath against her own neck.

"I've missed you," she said.

"But you're too strong to show it," he said.

"No," she said. "Not anymore."

She lifted her head and kissed him then, pressing her lips against his. He drew her to him, winding his fingers up into her hair.

"Oi!" Ron's voice said loudly from behind them.

Harry and Ginny pulled apart, and she met her brother's eyes. Before Harry could say something, she spoke.

"Go away, Ronald," she said.

"Ron, leave them alone," Hermione said.

"Hermione, he's snogging my sister. She's sitting on his lap!" Ron said as Ginny kissed Harry again.

"Yes, I realize that, Ron,' Hermione said. "But they need their time."

"Time for him to grope her and whatever else?" Ron said.

"I'm sixteen,' Ginny said, pulling away from Harry. "Leave me alone to make my own decisions, will you?"

Harry turned then. "Ron… I'm your best mate. You should be happy for me."

Ron narrowed his eyes. "I'd be a lot happier if you kept a three foot radius."

"Ron!" Hermione growled, grabbing him by the wrist and yanking him out of the room.

"Arse," Ginny muttered.

He brushed her hair back from her face, twisting a lock of her hair around his finger.

"Let's go upstairs," Ginny said.

"Ginny…" Harry said.

"I don't mean like that," she said, rolling her eyes. "I mean for privacy in general."

"Okay," Harry said, standing up.

As a pair they walked up the stairs slowly, and headed right into Ginny's sunlit bedroom.

"I had a dream about you the other night," she said, laughing a little as she pulled him to sit on her neatly made bed.

"Did you?" he said.

"When you came in to wake me up," she said. "Do you remember?'

"Really?" he said, cupping her cheek in his hand.

"Yes," she said.

-CD-

Harry looked at her, brushing his fingers over her smooth skin. He was remembering stolen hours by the lake at Hogwarts, basking in the warm rays of the sun, arms around each other, surrounded by the flowers and the trees and her wonderful, beautiful, scent.

"So you saved the wizarding world," she said, lying on her side, facing the window. He had his back to the window and was facing her, one hand on her face.

"It doesn't feel like it," he said.

"I thought… you were dead," she said. "For a moment."

"I was," he said. "For a moment."

"I don't understand," she said.

"I'll explain," he said. "But not right now."

She nodded. "That was one of the worst moments of my life. My brother was dead… and then you… and I felt as if everything was crumbling around me…"

"But it's all going to be okay," he said.

"How are you?" she asked him.

"I'm fine,' he said.

"You're a liar," she said. "Fine is not an acceptable world. I want the truth, Harry. How are you?"

"It's a strange feeling," he said. "I feel strange… Like I should feel much more accomplished. But it was sort of… something I had to do. Always knew it had to be done. Almost like… eating breakfast, or brushing my teeth."

"You do realize that you just compared defeating Voldemort to brushing your teeth…?" Ginny said, questioning his sanity a little, he could see.

"Yes…" he said, laughing a little. "I know. But I knew in the end, it was us. Only one of us could win."

She touched his cheek now. "Merlin, Harry."

"I just want to say…" he said. "That these next few months are going to be stressful on everyone, and… well… bear with me. I'll do my best to remain sane."

"I'll help you," she said, leaning in and kissing him. She rolled him onto his back and leaned over the top of him, kissing him.

"Ginny," he said.

"Ask my brothers," she said. "I'm a skank. I'm a… what does Mum call them… Scarlet Woman."

"Ginny," he said, pushing her away.

She smiled at him. "You're a good guy, Harry Potter."

"Ginny, at the end of the day, you're still my best mate's sister…" he said.

"At the end of the day," she said, "I just want to be with you."

"You're not a scarlet woman," Harry said.

"Oh, I know that," she said. "But you know, if I have the reputation, why not have a little fun?"

"Because we're moral, Ginny," Harry said. He wondered if she knew how hard it was to push her away from him.

"I've been away from you for nine months or something, Potter," she said.

"So I'm taking it you'll take me back?" he said.

She just kissed him in response, moving to straddle him again, despite him having pushed her away already. They'd had moments like this, on the Hogwarts grounds, in the grass. They'd never gone any further than a few layers coming loose… But Harry had been longing for contact with her for so long.

"Ah ha!" a voice said, pushing open the door. Bill stood in the doorway, with Ron right behind him. Harry practically jumped in the air, but Ginny remained calm, not allowing him to move.

"Hello, Bill, Ron," Ginny said, nodding at them in turn.

"This is a highly inappropriate situation," Bill said, trying, it would seem to Harry, to not laugh.

"I told you," Ron said.

"We're not doing anything," Ginny said.

"Yes, clearly not," Ron said. He rolled his eyes. Harry rolled his own as well. Bill chuckled.

"I suppose this should bother me," Bill said thoughtfully. "My little sister… straddling her… boyfriend? But I like Harry. Harry is a good guy."

"Thank you, Bill," Harry said, even though Ginny was still not letting him move from the somewhat compromising position he occupied.

"But that doesn't mean I don't have a good share of hexes stored up, if the opportunity presents itself," Bill said. "Which, I mean to say, means don't let the opportunity present itself."

"Got it," Ginny said. "Good-bye."

"You're leaving the door open," Ron said.

"You do that," Ginny said, leaning back down to kiss Harry again.

"Don't try anything," Ron said.

"Will do," Ginny said.

"You're being…" Ron trailed off.

"What?" Ginny demanded. "A harlot? I haven't seen him in a long time Ron. What's the matter if I want to catch up?"

"Then have a friendly discussion over tea or something," Ron grumbled.

'Why don't you go make us some tea?" Ginny suggested.

Ron narrowed his eyes. Harry sighed. He was going to get Ron quite angry at him, but having his arms back around Ginny was perhaps the nicest thing he could imagine after endless months spent in a tiny bunk bed in a tent, alone, with nothing but horcruxes and best friends who loved each other for company.

As soon as Ron left them alone, Ginny rolled back onto her side, lying next to him, flopping then onto her back. He twisted his fingers into hers as they looked at the ceiling.

"They're bloody annoying," she said.

"They care about you," Harry said.

"I know," she said, laughing. "I've just… I've missed you. It's been a rough few months for me… I can't imagine what it's been for you."

"This is certainly preferable, I assure you," Harry said, tilting his head to the side to look at her.

She was quiet. And so was he. Things were, he knew easily, not at all back to normal. He wasn't even sure what would happen when he walked out of her bedroom later. Would they go back to that uncomfortable silence? He knew she was yearning for more information, but he was fumbling about what to tell her. There was still so much that he had to worry about, he felt, and he didn't know exactly what she wanted.

She squeezed his hand. He squeezed hers back. After so much, it was ludicrous to think of anything ever being the same again. And that was worrying to Harry. He wondered if it was worrying to her. He just didn't know how to ask…


	4. Sans the Dragon

**_A/N: I hope you are all enjoying this so far :). _**

Chapter 4

Harry threw the cloak over his shoulders, hiding in the back alley, behind the trashcans out back of Fortescue's ice cream parlor. All he wanted was a simple minute of checking in on the wandmaker and staring with his mouth open at the broomsticks for sale. He made it all of three feet past the brick entrance to Diagon Alley before he was swarmed with a group of fans and reporters, who seemed to be hanging around the place in hopes that he might just appear.

It had taken the help of Tom the barman coming out back and Bill Weasley, on his way to work, to free Harry from the crowd and get him safely hidden behind the still shut-down ice cream shop.

"All right then, Harry?" Bill said, looking in completely the wrong direction after shooing away a bunch of witches and wizards who were attempted to struggle their way to Harry's side.

"I'm fine," Harry said, and Bill turned in the direction of his voice.

"All right," Bill said. 'Well I'm off to work. You should be fine now."

"Thanks, Bill," Harry said.

He followed him out of the alley, keeping quick pace behind him so as to not run into anyone in the crowd. They all continued to look eagerly in the direction of the alleyway, waiting for Harry to emerge. Instead, their hero was darting down the alley.

He knew if he was making priorities, he probably ought to check in on Ollivander. But he missed his Firebolt. He missed flying. He couldn't help himself.

When he entered the shop, he found it to be empty, save for the shopkeeper, who looked concerned as the bell jingled on the door but no one apparently entered. Harry made himself visible quickly, and the man started.

"Harry Potter!" he said.

"Shh!" Harry said, glancing toward the window. "I don't need a mob, and you don't want one in your shop."

The man looked hesitantly out the window, and nodded.

"Is there anything I can help you with?" he asked eagerly instead.

"Well…" Harry said. "I'm just looking. I don't have much money on me… not enough for a broomstick… But I'd like to browse. My Firebolt did not survive five minutes in the war."

"Oh, of course," the man said, nodding some more. "But we can certainly offer you some sort of discount, if you wish."

"I don't need a discount," Harry said. "Not because I'm some sort of hero. I have the money. Just not this moment." He was hesitant to step back into Gringotts, seeing as the last time he was there, he freed a dragon and did a great deal of damage to the underground caves of the bank. He wasn't sure, hero or not, if the goblins would be happy to have him back in there.

"What are you interested in, Mr. Potter?" the shopkeeper continued, seemingly attempting to push the eagerness out of his voice.

"Anything fast and nice," he said.

The shopkeeper laughed. "How about the Firebolt Three?"

"Was there a second?" Harry wondered.

"No," the man said, laughing. "But you should come take a look at it."

"All right," Harry said, following him around to the side where a massive display held the newest broom, a sleeker version of Harry's old broomstick. If someone had told him when he was thirteen that you could find a broom sleeker than his firebolt, he would have been in awe. But now… with its gleaming handle, and the shining name, the perfectly groomed tail.

"Isn't she a beauty?" the shopkeeper asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "How much are you asking?"

"For the hero of the wizarding world?" the shopkeeper wondered.

"For anyone," Harry said.

They talked prices for a while, with Harry examining the broomstick and contemplating.

"I'll have you hold it for me," Harry said. "if you can do that?"

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," the man said.

Harry nodded. "Thank you. I should be back shortly."

He threw his cloak over his shoulders again and headed back to the street. He had to walk up the cobblestones to Gringotts and face the goblins he wasn't sure would be all that pleased to see him.

There was a bit of a line at the bank, but as he found a line for a Goblin after removing the cloak once inside the door.

"Excuse me," a witch said from behind him, tapping him on the shoulder. "Are you… Harry Potter?'

Harry turned to look at her, wishing he could make the scar on his forehead disappear. "Yes, I am."

"Oh my goodness," she said, throwing her arms around him. "Thank you, thank you, thank you…"

Harry patted her shoulder gently, this unknown woman, and slid carefully and kindly out of the embrace.

"You're welcome," he said.

"Harry Potter?" the wizard in front of him said. "Oh you can have my spot in line!"

"No, no," Harry said. "This is fine."

The man insisted, however, and that left Harry to be next in the line. When the couple in front of him finished exchanging for muggle money, he stepped up to the high counter.

"Harry Potter," the goblin seated there said simply, his long fingers hooking over the edge of the counter as he craned his neck for a better look.

"Er, Hello," Harry said uncertainly, fishing around in his pocket. "I'd like to make a withdrawal."

"I suppose you'll go about it properly this time?" the goblin said. "Without the dragons?"

"Er… yeah," Harry said, shifting uncomfortably. He presented his key to the goblin.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter," the goblin said. "No doubt, despite your actions, the magical world, goblins included, does owe you a great deal."

A younger goblin, who introduced himself as Agrad, appeared at Harry's side.

"Follow me," he said in his somewhat sinister voice. Harry figured he would never truly get along with goblins, never truly trust them.

Agrad led him to the carts and Harry climbed in beside him, heading down to his vault.

-CD-

"Two a side Quidditch?" Ron offered to Ginny.

"Who?" she said.

"Me and Hermione… you and George," Ron said.

'Two a side, really?" Ginny said. "Why don't we wait until Harry gets home and bring Charlie in on it too? Don't deny George and I would certainly flatten you."

"Thanks, Gin," Ron said.

"Well I'm sorry, but Hermione is rubbish," Ginny said.

Ron flopped onto the grass beside her. "That is true."

"Is there something else you wanted to say?" she wondered.

"Well…" he said.

"Spit it out, you prat," she said, flopping her back.

"Right…" Ron said. "Well. I just want to know… are you and Harry back together then?"

"Merlin, Ron, I don't need to have this conversation with you. I can snog whoever I want," she snapped.

"I'm not saying I don't want you to be with him," Ron said. "I just want to know."

"I'm not exactly sure what we are at this point in time," Ginny said. "We're together, yes, but would I call him my boyfriend… I don't know."

"You shouldn't be snogging him like that if he's not your boyfriend," Ron said.

"Ron!" Ginny said. "Come off it. He's your best mate."

"Yes, but you're my sister," Ron said. "I don't like to see you with _anyone… _you know… that way. Like you were yesterday. Even my best mate."

"You shouldn't worry," Ginny told him. "You of all people know he's a good bloke. And I'm happy. I suppose."

"What do you mean 'you suppose?" he questioned.

"What I mean is, well, with everything that is going on, it's nice to have him to balance it out," she said.

"Oh," he said.

"Like you have Hermione, now," Ginny said. "Took long enough for that to happen…"

"Not as long as this thing you have going on with Harry," Ron said. "I didn't establish any feelings for Hermione until sixth year… you and Harry… well you've like him since you were ten years old."

"Right," Ginny said. "But it took him a while."

"You want to be with him forever?" Ron grumbled.

"I don't know what I want right now," Ginny said. "Something terrible that affected us all just came to an abrupt and brutal halt. There is a lot to think about."

The air cracked in the distance, and Ginny raised her head. Harry pushed through the garden gate, a package slung over his shoulder. A broomstick shaped package. She couldn't help but note the slight smirk on his face.

"What is that?" Ron demanded loudly as Harry walked toward them.

Harry grinned. "A little spur of the moment decision. Impulse buy.'

He stopped in front of them as Ron stood up, and Harry undid the string on the brown package. When he pulled away the paper, there was a gleaming beautiful wooden broomstick with perfect angles and expert craftsmanship. She noted, on the handle, was the sliver inscription _Firebolt 3. _

"You didn't!" she said, springing to her feet.

"I got a really good discount," Harry said. "I tried to protest, but the owner of the shop wouldn't hear of it."

"It's gorgeous," Ginny said.

"I'm going to test her out, then both of you can give it a try," Harry said.

Ginny watched as he slung his leg over, before pushing off from the ground. He rose quickly into the air and shot off like lightning. As he turned around the orchard and headed back toward them, she heard him whoop once. On his face was a smile, genuine, large, beautiful. It was a smile she couldn't remember seeing in quite some time… And she loved that it was back.

He did a loop through the air, acting like a kid, but she thought it was good for him. Ron grinned next to her.

"I'm going first," he informed her.

She rolled her eyes, knowing it was no use arguing.

When Harry finally landed, hair whipped back from his face, grinning widely, he let Ron have his turn, leaving him standing with Ginny.

"So you bought a broomstick," she said.

"I wanted to fly," he said. "I've missed it."

"And you survived the screaming and adoring fans?" she said, grinning.

"Too many of them," he said. "I had my invisibility cloak."

"That makes sense," she said, watching as Ron took the broom for a quick spin.

Harry smiled again, not quite looking at her, more at Ron.

"I think everyone is going to be a lot happier," he commented.

"I think, despite everything," she said, thinking of Fred. "Everyone already is a lot happier."

He smiled. "I'm happier."

"Well I would imagine so," she said, taking his hand for a moment.

"How could I not be?" he said, laughing a little.

-CD-

Harry stood by Ron as they watched Ginny take the new broomstick for a few laps of garden.

"Are you going to come with us?" Ron wondered.

'Huh?" Harry said, confused.

'To Australia," Ron said. "Hermione and I are going… and Charlie was going to come for work, because there's supposedly some sort of dragon compound down there… Anyway."

"There's probably something I should do," Harry said, thinking of the Dursleys.

"What?" Ron wondered.

"I have family to find too," Harry said. "I mean, well… not find… because they're just in hiding…"

"Harry, those people treated you like you were dragon dung," Ron said, shaking his head.

"I know," Harry said. Ever since Dudley's moment of compassion upon their last meeting, Harry couldn't help but hope that his mildly horrible aunt and uncle and their spoiled son were not harmed. He knew that they probably could not care less what his fate had been, but he would feel bad if they felt as if they had to live under rocks, looking over their shoulders, for the rest of their lives. He did not particularly care for the Dursleys, but he at least would not wish that on them.


	5. Ginny Weasley

Chapter 5

"Do you know where they are?" Ginny asked, looking over Hermione's shoulder.

"I have ideas," Hermione said, tracing her finger over the map. "But I'm not sure if my intent with the memory charm will have happened for certain… and so this could be a wild goose chase."

"I'm sure you'll find them," Ron said bracingly. "We'll find them. It can't be harder than horcruxes."

"Ron!" Hermione scolded sharply, shooting a glance a Ginny.

"What?" Ginny said. "What's a horcrux?"

"That's not for Ron or me to say," Hermione said, giving Ron a stare as sharp as daggers.

"Right…" Ginny said, raising an eyebrow curiously.

"And don't bother looking it up," Ron said. "You won't find it."

"Fine," Ginny said.

"When are you leaving?" Harry asked, coming into the room then and checking his watch.

"In about an hour," Hermione said.

"I'll meet you down there, if you'd like…" Harry said. "Australia, I mean. I know you did this for our work… and well… I would feel bad not going."

"No," Hermione said. "You don't have to come, Harry. I know they still want you at the Ministry, and you want to make sure that your aunt and uncle are okay. Please, don't worry. It shouldn't take us very long at all, I promise."

Ginny looked up at Harry, who was sort of frowning.

"If you're sure," he said.

"We're sure, mate," Ron said.

"If it takes you long, send me an owl and I'll come find you," Harry said.

"All right," Hermione said.

Hermione and Ron headed up the stairs to pack a little more, leaving Ginny with Harry. She looked at him as he sat down and looked at her too.

"I'm going to my aunt and uncle's this afternoon," he said. "Dedalus is taking me. He's their secret keeper. But he said he decided that they were annoying enough for him to wait on telling them about the end of the war."

Ginny laughed. "What do you think they're going to say?"

"They're going to find something pleasant to contribute," he said, rolling his eyes. "But I was wondering. Do you want to come there with me?"

"Come with you?" she repeated. "And meet your aunt and uncle."

"Yeah," he said.

"Okay…" she said.

"If you don't want to, you obviously don't have to," he said. "Don't feel obligated."

"If you want me to go with you, I'll go with you," she said, taking his hand.

"Dedalus is going to be here in about a half an hour," he said.

"All right," she said, laughing a little. "Are they going to hate me?"

"Don't' take it personally," he said. "They hate me, and I'm actually related to them."

She was going to ask him why he was going to see them then, but she sort of knew. They were still his family. And as much as he hadn't missed them, and would never miss living under the same roof as them in a million years, he might have known deep down inside that they would want to know whether or not he was dead. Somewhere deep, deep, down.

-CD-

Harry took Ginny's hand.

"You don't have a license to do this, do you?" she said warily, twisting her fingers into his.

"Kingsley said he'll get me a license and that I am clearly competent," Harry said.

"If I splinch, I'll leave it to you to explain to my mum what happened to my other leg," she said.

"I've been apparating on my own since before I was seventeen," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Illegally," she said.

"Mostly after I was seventeen," he said.

"Still illegally," she said.

"Come on, come on," Dedalus said impatiently. He turned on the spot and vanished with a crack. Harry turned too, and Ginny was pulled along with him.

They reappeared on the street Dedalus took them too.

"We'll be taking the charm off as soon as they leave," Dedalus squeaked. "But for right now, You can find the Dursleys at number ten Prince Street."

Harry glanced around. A house that wasn't there before began to appear, squished tightly between a pair of cream houses on either side. Everything in this neighborhood was neat and precise, which lead Harry to believe that the Dursleys would have greatly enjoyed living here.

Harry started up the walk to the house, with Ginny following after him. He rang the doorbell and waited.

His cousin was the one who opened the door. A good few months in hiding had succeeded in adding a few extra pounds to Dudley's face, but all in all, he was the same person Harry had watched drive off last July.

"Potter!" Dudley said, after letting out a slightly shocked yelp.

"Hey Dudley," Harry said. "Fancy letting me in?"

Dudley stepped aside and let Harry walked past. Harry noted him taking in Ginny, who was looking quite pretty this particular midday.

"Mum!" Dudley shouted. "Dad! Mum!"

"What is it, Dudley?" Aunt Petunia's voice asked shrilly as she scurried into view. Her sights finally fell on Harry. "My god."

"Hello," Harry said cheerfully.

'What are you doing here?" Aunt Petunia demanded.

"War's over," Harry said. "You can come out into the real world now."

"Thought we'd never see you again," Dudley commented.

"Yeah, well here I am," Harry said. "Plain as day."

"Who's she?" Dudley asked rudely, nodding at Ginny.

"This is Ginny," Harry said. "My—"

"His girlfriend," Ginny contributed.

Dudley stared for a moment.

"Ginny,' Harry broke the silence. "This is my cousin Dudley, and my Aunt Petunia.'

"It's nice to meet you," Ginny said graciously.

The Dursleys said nothing.

Uncle Vernon puffed into view then, resembling, for the most part, a walrus.

"You!" he shouted. "Boy!"

"Hello," Harry said, attempting to be cordial.

"Thought you'd show your face around her again, did you?" he questioned.

"I didn't know I wasn't supposed to," Harry said.

"Why are you here?" Uncle Vernon demanded. "Don't think you're getting a free room and board again, boy, mark my words."

"Excuse me," Ginny contributed, causing Harry to dart a glance at her.

"Who are you?" Vernon demanded.

"I'm Ginny Weasley," Ginny said. "But I would just like to say something. For the past months that you have been here in hiding, Harry has been fighting to save the necks of everyone in the wizarding world, and everyone in your world as well. He succeeded in defeating the most horrible, evil, dangerous wizard of all time. The wizard that killed his parents and countless others. Voldemort. I don't know if you've heard of him."

"He's defeated?" Petunia asked, freezing.

"Dead," Harry said.

"And _you _did that?" she asked, in awe.

"Yes," Harry said.

"And what I mean by all of this is, you ought to be thanking him and not mistreating him. He doesn't deserve your treatment"

The Dursleys stared at Ginny. But, as per her usual, Mrs. Weasley-bred, arguing tactic, she wasn't done.

"He is a hero in our world. He is famous, and I know of many witches and wizards who would be quite angry and appalled if they ever saw how you treat him."

"Ginny," Harry said, putting hand on her shoulder. She still wasn't done though.

"No," she said. "It's thanks to Harry here that you can go back to your normal lives."

"It's thanks to him that we aren't in our normal lives," Vernon argued.

"No it's not," Ginny said. "It's thanks to Voldemort. When he killed Harry's mother and his father."

Petunia sighed, shaking her head. "Vernon, please relax, step down."

Vernon puffed out a breath of air, making his mustache ripple.

"Was your life in danger?" Dudley asked.

"Was his _life _in danger?" Ginny practically shrieked.

"Ginny…" Harry said, calming her. She crossed her arms across her chest.

-CD-

"Well then," Ginny said as they crossed the garden of the Burrow.

"Aren't they charming?" he said, laughing.

"Oh extremely pleasant," she said, rolling her eyes.

He grinned at her, shaking his head.

The house was almost completely empty when they entered, save for Ginny's mother who was folding laundry with her wand in the light that came through the windows of the sitting room.

"How is your family, Harry?' she wondered.

"They're… as fine as ever," he said, shaking his head.

"Well I'll make some lunch soon," Molly said.

"I think I'll go upstairs for a bit of a lie down," Harry said.

He went up the stairs, and he heard Ginny following him just moments later. He stopped outside her bedroom, knowing Ron wouldn't want them even so much as kissing in his attic bedroom.

Ginny joined him shortly and smiled at him.

"Hi," she said softly.

"Hi," he said as if he hadn't just seen her.

She pushed the door open to her room and closed it behind him once they were both inside.

"Where is everyone?" he wondered.

"Dad's at work. George went back to work too. Ron and Hermione left, obviously, with Charlie, and Bill and Fleur and Percy all went home…" she said. "And probably to work."

"Ah… work," he said.

"Are you going to go back to Hogwarts?" she wondered.

He thought for a moment. "I don't know. I know Hermione will. I can't see her not… It just depends on whether or not I'll get a job without NEWTs."

"Well you are Harry Potter," she said. "I don't see the ministry not giving you a job."

"It might not be a job I want though," he said.

"I see," she said, laughing a little. "I'm going to go back. I don't see why the hell not. I didn't get much of a sixth year education, so I should get at least one more year."

"That's probably a good idea," he said. "I'll miss you if I don't go back…"

"I'll miss you too," she said. "But let's not think about that. We have the summer. To relax. In the sun. The wonderful sun."

He smiled at her and took both of her hands in his smoothing his fingers across the skin. Then he wrapped his arms around her, burying his nose in her hair. The summer breezes blew through the window and filled the room with the fresh smells and beautiful scents of Ginny.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

"Have you ever actually asked that before?" she wondered. He pressed his lips against hers, taking that for a yes. As always when he was kissing her, he was flooded with memories. He could just think back, to their first kiss, the utter silence in the Gryffindor common room, the expression on Ron's face… And then moments in the grass and the tall wildflowers on the edge of the black lake, in those last few moments of bliss. Before Dumbledore died, before Harry set off with Ron and Hermione to bring down Voldemort… Those were the moments where he could forget about everything—Voldemort didn't exist, and not in seven parts. It wasn't one or the other. There was no prophecy. He was just Harry Potter, and he was in a world where that didn't change things. Where he liked to think it wouldn't be any different if he had no lightning scar.

He basked in the memory for a moment, his eyes closed, just kissing her. She wrapped her arms around him, hands clasped at the back of his neck. He wound his fingers into her hair. It was soft. Like silk. Something better than silk.

"Ginny…" he said.

"What?" she questioned.

"I don't even know what this relationship is," he said.

"It's fun," she said. "It's nice."

"Is that all?" He raised an eyebrow at her.

"What do you think?"


	6. Decisions to Regret

**_A/N: I just have a few things to say: One this chapter is lemon. Which is necessary to the plot of the fic. This is not PWP, and I wasn't keen on putting a chapter like this so early on until it became necessary. And the reason for the delay in posting is that I never realized how hard it would be to write this lemon chapter... I guess because I've grown up with Harry and Ginny that makes it a little awkward to write for me... anyway. _**

Chapter 6:

Harry woke up drenched in sweat and twisted into the sheets on the camp bed in Ron's room. It wasn't like his usual dreams that would throw him in such a state, visions from inside the very brain of Lord Voldemort. This was obviously different.

In his dream, Ginny had been with him, kissing him, kissing his neck, and his face and his chest. And there had been minimal clothing.

In fact, if Harry remembered correctly, there was actually no clothing at all.

He sat up, rubbing his face. It was certainly a good thing that Ron had not been in the room. Despite the fact that they had lived with a bunch of guys all through their teenage years, and stuff like this happened, he doubted Ron would be too keen on the idea if Harry was dreaming about his sister in such a manner.

Harry cleared his throat, stepping lightly out of bed. He moved across the room and crept silently down the stairs in the direction of the bathroom. He pushed the door open and flicked on the lights, turning in the shower. He had no idea what time it was, but he didn't care. He wanted a nice shower. A cold one, probably.

He turned on the water, pulling his t-shirt over his head and sliding off the muggle athletic shorts he had worn to bed. He pushed the curtain back and got in the spray of the shower, letting the cold water wash over him.

He leaned against the cool tile, urging himself to think of something else.

There was a knock on the door and it swung open, causing Harry to start.

"Harry, dear?" Mrs. Weasley's voice questioned. "Is that you?"

"Yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, deciding quickly that this was probably the most awkward moment of his life.

"Are you all right, dear?" she asked. "It's a little early to be up. Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said quickly. "I just… woke up and couldn't get back to sleep."

"All right, Harry," she said. "If you're sure."

"I'm sure, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said, urging her with his mind to go away.

"I'll start breakfast," she said, and before he could protest, she closed the door again. He groaned and sighed in relief.

But then the door swung open again, this time without a knock.

"Harry?" Ginny's voice said.

"Yeah?" he said, completely unsure as to why everyone thought it was a good idea to barge into the bathroom while he was taking a shower.

"What are you doing? It's quarter to five in the morning," she said.

"What are you doing in here?" He demanded, deciding it was his own right to ask such a question.

"I'm just leaving," she said.

-CD-

When Harry returned to Ron's bedroom, he pushed open the door, drying his hair with his wand. He waved his wand to turn on the light, and jumped, when he found Ginny, sitting on her brother's bed, in summery pajamas.

"Hi," she said.

He laughed. "What are you doing up here?"

"I was just wondering why you were up," she said as he sat down across from her on Ron's bed.

"I just needed a shower," he said. He wished more than anything that his own bed didn't look the way it did, as if someone had just had a fit in it.

"Come down to my room," she said. "It's cooler down there. It might be easier to sleep."

"I'm sure your Mum would love that," he said. "When she comes to tell you that breakfast is ready…"

"She just sent little Ronnie off to Australia with his girlfriend," she said. "She can hardly complain."

Harry sighed, looking at her. She fixed him with her warm, brown-eyed stare, and he shook his head.

"I'm telling her it's all your fault. You're a siren. Luring me to my death, you are," he said.

She smiled and took his hand and pulled him out of his room, down the stairs in silence, and into her bedroom. As soon as she had him sitting on her bed, she stood up and left him alone, confused. He waited in silence, still sitting up on her bed.

She returned after a moment and closed the door behind her.

'Where did you go?" he asked as she settled onto the bed, stretching out on her side.

"I went to go tell my mum that you were going back to bed, and not to wake you, and that I would be down eventually," she said.

He nodded silently, smiling at her.

"I…" she said, looking up at him. She wound her fingers into his hair and pulled him down to her level. "I want you."

"What do you mean?" he wondered.

"I've waited a long time to have you, Harry Potter," she said. "And you're probably going to think I'm a horrible, sort of… immoral, girl at this point… but I've held out for you, and I'm sick of waiting."

"Ginny," he said.

"I had a lot of chances, you know," she said. "Dean. For one thing."

Harry narrowed his eyes at her.

"But I mean… I never really loved him… And he was being… I don't know," she said.

"Ginny…" he said again.

"Is it so much to ask?" she wondered. "After waiting for you forever? I've never been more ready, Harry. Don't you want me too?"

He sighed. "Of course I do."

"But?" she said. "What is the but that is clinging so desperately to the end of that sentence?"

"I don't want to do anything too soon," he said. "We're still figuring things out. I don't want…"

"This is a bit odd isn't it?" she said. "A bit reversed? In a normal world, wouldn't the boy be the one pressuring, and the girl the one pushing it off for deeper reasons?" She laughed a little. "I don't want to wait. Harry…. I love you. I've loved you for so long, and I know that things are weird and confusing, and I understand that, but I just want something to seem right…"

He leaned in and kissed her on the lips. "I suppose I understand, love. I love you too, Ginny…I just don't want you to regret this decision later."

"I won't,' she promised. He sighed, keeping his head rational. He whipped his wand to the side, muttering silencing spells and sealing charms on the doors and the room so that they would not be interrupted.

-CD-

Ginny leaned over the top of him, kissing his lips.

He smiled as she kissed down his neck and her hands fumbled at the hem of his t-shirt.

"Tell me if this is anything like your dream," she said.

"What dream?" he questioned.

She could tell, when she walked into the bathroom this morning, that the water wasn't warm—not in the slightest. Living with six brothers, through all stages of their lives, she could deduce the happenings.

"The one that sent you to the shower this morning," she said, laughing a little as blush seeped into his cheeks. She kissed him quickly on the cheeks before pulling his t-shirt over his head. She looked down at him, smiling. She could remember the good old days, out by the lakes, when she pulled his t-shirts over his head and made jokes about hippogriffs and Hungarian Horntails and tattoos.

He smiled up at her and she straddled him again, kissing down the middle of his chest. Her fingers caressed the smooth skin that stretched over his taught muscles. He'd been fit when she last saw him without a shirt on, but since then… well fighting Voldemort seemed to have been a good workout. Her fingers stopped abruptly at the train of dark hair that led beyond the waistband of the jeans he had put on after his shower. She undid the button then, keeping her eyes in strict contact with him.

She loved his eyes. They made her heart flutter. They always had.

She slid the zip down on jeans and he groaned as she slid her hand in the gap she had opened up.

"Ginny…" he said.

"Shh," she said, giving a small smile. He closed his eyes, and she sighed as the emerald slipped from view. She occupied her hands for a moment with pulling off her top, before turning back to her focus. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. He groaned for a moment.

"You're good at that," he said.

"Hidden talents," she said, teasing him.

"I can tell," he said. She smiled again and leaned in to kiss him quickly. He slid his hands up over her hips and waist and she felt goosebumps rise at the touch, despite the fact that her skin felt hot under his touch.

"Harry…" she said bringing her hands up and sliding them across his chest some more.

She looked him in the eye again, trying to read his face. She noticed a slight, occasional tightening in his eyes, a question, or something, and she wondered, perhaps with a flex of self-doubt, what was making him so hesitant.

"You…" she said softly. "Harry, what are you feeling right now?"

"Nothing," he said. "Except… I feel you."

"Harry…" she said. "There's more than that. I know that. I can tell. What aren't you telling me?"

"There's just so much…' he said. "Everything that is happening, that has happened."  
>"What do you mean?" she asked, touching his cheek. His eyelids drooped under her touch and he reached to put a hand over hers.<p>

"I don't think even I know what I mean," he said.

"You're supposed to talk about it," she said.

"Not now," he said, shaking his head. "Not this morning."

"We're a little preoccupied then?" she said.

"I suppose we are," he said, flipping her onto her back. She let out a startled laugh, her eyes wide as he leaned over her, attaching hi lips to hers. He slid one hand down her bare leg, sending tingling sensations down her thigh, and the other hand drifted up to her breasts. He brushed a hand over one breast, on top of her lacy white bra. She closed her eyes as he kissed her neck and his fingers traveled around the waistband of her pajama bottoms.

She sucked on his lip for a moment and he looked down at her contemplatively. She tugged down on the hem of his jeans, making her intentions clear. He read her easily and wriggled out of his jeans, making his erection, which strained against the material of his boxers, much more obvious.

"I've heard… that this isn't… that great the first time," he said.

"Don't kill the mood," she said. "We're wizards. We're not normal. The girls in my dorm say it's not that bad."

"Okay," he said, pulling her bottoms off briskly and planting a kiss right above her navel. She tensed at the contact. Not only were waves of heat settling in that direction and south, the touch of his lips made her tingle. He reached behind her and unhooked her bra. Her chest was heaving, her breathing ragged all of a sudden.

"I just…" she said. "Just so you know… I love you."

She tensed again as his hand moved to her breast, skin on skin contact, which made her shudder.

"I love you too," he said.

The remaining articles of clothing were off quickly. So quickly, Ginny didn't even notice. Harry looked at her strictly, as if making sure, once more, that this was what she wanted. She hoped she could communicate everything in her eyes. How she knew this wouldn't fix anything, how she knew how much she loved him. How hard the next months were still going to be. For all of them. There had still been a war.

It was nice to forget for a while, she thought, as he pushed his way carefully inside of her. She gasped and clutched tightly at his shoulder, scrambling to kiss him again.


	7. Welcome to the Club

**_A/N: Okay, so these two chapters, 6 & 7, actually do have a point. I promise. dramatic!Harry is not here to stay, but he does have his reasons, I promise. He is not OOC. I promise. I promise. _**

Chapter Seven:

Harry was very quiet. So quiet it worried her a great deal, actually. She sat up and looked down at him. He stared up at the ceiling, chewing the inside of his cheek. Thinking, clearly.

"Are you… okay?" she asked.

"I'm fine," he said. "Are you?"

"I'm fine too," she said.

"We shouldn't have done that," he said.

"Harry…" she said, feeling traces of anger bubble in her chest. "What on earth do you mean?"

"I mean…" he said. "We shouldn't have done that. What else could I mean?"

"Give me one good reason why we shouldn't have!" she snapped, taking his hand in hers. "I'll do a it a thousand more times too."

HE closed his eyes and groaned. "Don't say that."

"Why not?"

"Because you have no idea how much I want to do that," he said, reaching up with his free hand and wiping his face.

"You're being dramatic," she said, rolling her eyes.

"Ginny… we're just figuring things out again," he said. "You make me feel… mean. Like I… I don't even know."

"Like you took advantage of me or something?" she said. "Well that's bloody stupid. I asked for it, didn't I? Merlin, Harry Potter. You annoy me to death every other day."

"I'm not saying that about you!" he said, sitting up to look at her.

"What then?" she said. "Something is obviously eating at you. And I don't think it should be. That was pretty damn good, in my opinion. For the first time or whatever."

"It was… great," he said, closing his eyes. "I'm not going to deny that, believe me."

"All right then," she said. "I hope you're not!"

"I'm just saying…" he said. "This probably wasn't the right time. Everything is still a whirlwind in my life—and in yours too."

She sighed. "Harry… isn't it good to have something normal in life?"

He reached out and touched her face. She leaned into his palm.

"What's done is done, yeah?" he said. "We can't take it back."

'I don't want to," she said.

"Neither do I," he said, chuckling. He leaned in to kiss her gently on the lips. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"This conversation isn't over, is it?" she determined.

"No…" he said. "But it's okay."

"Right…" she said, nodding. His stomach growled, and she smiled. "Breakfast."

'Yeah," he said.

-CD-

She worked to smooth her hair out with a brush as he managed to sloppily clean the sheets and make the bed in a moderately neat fashion with his wand. She threw her hair into a ponytail as they both pulled clothes on then he finally took down the seal and the sound-proofing,

Standing on the other side of the door, however, was every single one of Ginny's living brothers—including Ron, clearly back from Australia.

"Hello," Bill said pleasantly.

Harry had never actually been afraid of any Weasley until this point. Mrs. Weasley had been frightening on occasion, but… well… not for long, and never in a way that he actually feared for his physical safety. Not like this.

"Mum told me to come get you, Ginny," Ron said. "Even though I just got in, Merlin… but then I couldn't open the door. Or hear anything. And I was wondering. 'Hey, why is this door sealed?' And then I went to get Harry, but well, fancy that, he wasn't in his bed."

"So the question, I think," George said, even though he and the other older brothers were all trying to keep smirks off of their faces at the same time. "The question is, why was the door sealed, and why were there silencing charms?"

Ginny rolled her eyes. "It couldn't possibly be that Harry was too warm sleeping upstairs, and he couldn't sleep, so I offered him space in my room, where it's cooler, and he sealed the door so he didn't get woken up?"

"She's a good liar," Charlie determined.

"But not good enough to fool all of her brothers," Bill said gravely. Harry could see most of them were trying not to laugh. He had a feeling, if they weren't her brother first, they would be high-fiving him at this point. Even Ron. Especially Ron…

"Which is why, we feel, it is necessary to have a bit of a conversation," Percy said.

"Without Ron, because we have to have the same conversation with him," Charlie said. Ron's mouth fell open, and his ears turned scarlet.

"So why don't you step in here," Bill suggested, gesturing into his old bedroom.

Harry looked at Ginny and she shrugged, stepping right through the door. Harry followed her and she sat down on Bill's bed. Harry remained standing, figuring it was best for the cause not to be on a bed with Ginny at this point. He had to remember that the Weasleys, for the most part, thought of him like a brother, and that they probably wouldn't be too harsh on them.

The four eldest Weasley boys walked into Bill's old room, shutting the door behind them. It was a funny sight to see, honestly, tall Bill, with his ponytail and fang earring, arms crossed, next to shorter Charlie, with the burns on his arms and the scruffy hair cut, with prim and proper Percy on his right, followed by the jokester George, who even in this time of woe couldn't keep a smile off of his face. Percy looked the most stern of all of them, honestly, but he was Percy, and that was just how he was.

"So, Potter," Bill said. "You think you can sleep with our little sister."

"Oh come off it Bill," Ginny said, starting to laugh.

"this is not a laughing matter, Ginny," Percy said. "This is very serious."

"You should just be happy I have a bit of happiness in this world," Ginny said. "He makes me happy. Is that wrong?"

Harry flushed and beamed at her, and she smiled back, her eyes fiery.

Charlie shrugged. "We're glad he makes you happy. But we still don't think… You're sixteen Ginny."

"Almost seventeen," she snapped.

"Right…" he said.

Bill sighed. "the point is, Ginny, you shouldn't rush into anything."

"Things happen," George said. "Like little Potters."

"George!" Ginny said. "Do you think I'm daft? I know how babies come into the world, and I know how to prevent that, thank you very much. It's a little potion I've been on since I met Michael."

"You were sleeping with Michael?" George said, eyebrows shooting upward.

"Who's Michael?" Bill demanded.

"No, I was not sleeping with him,' she said. "Merlin! No. And I didn't sleep with Dean either. I've just been prepared. And I still haven't admitted anything here, so as far as you know, I might not have slept with Harry."

Harry colored again.

"Right, of course," George said. "Ginny, don't accuse us of thinking you're daft if you're going to turn it right back around on us."

"I think we ought to talk to Harry alone," Charlie suggested. Harry swallowed.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but got up and walked out anyway, leaving Harry there with every single Weasley boy except for Ron and Fred. They all looked at him and he looked back, very embarrassed actually. He didn't know they would figure it out, honestly, and he suddenly felt very much like he shouldn't have been doing what he did with Ginny this morning.

"This is a very difficult situation for us," Charlie said.

"I think the problem is that you've been away for quite a while, not really together, and then you come back, and right away…" Bill trailed off.

"It's hard to think about," George said. "On one hand, you're Harry, a kid we've known for a while. Who we know is very decent and who we all consider friends, except for maybe Percy."

"I consider Percy my friend," Harry said, which made Percy give George a "See?" expression. Harry wasn't sure if he was lying, but it was done now, anyway.

"And then on the other hand," George continued, "she's our little sister. Our baby sister. The kid of the family. And she is too little to have a relationship like this."

"Except for the fact that she _is _almost seventeen," Charlie said.

"Which makes her still too young," Percy contributed.

"Obviously, you can see, we're a little torn here," Bill said. "We don't' know whether or not to take our brotherly protection out on you—"

"I wouldn't mess with him, Bill. He just defeated Voldemort," George said.

"Or whether to give you some friendly _brotherly _advice," Bill said.

"So basically," Charlie said. "Don't mess with Ginny. You know she's pretty strong, but she has a weak spot for you, so don't do anything if you're not certain you want to be with her."

"I love her," Harry said.

They all looked at him.

"Well look at that," George said, chuckling. "He loves her."

"Well then," Bill said. "I suppose we can't fault you for that."

"I guess not," Percy said.

"So… I suppose we have to go the brotherly advice route," Charlie said.

"Yes," Bill said. "Looks like it."

"Well here's what we have to say," George said.

"Girls are a strange breed, Harry," Bill said. "Believe me. I had my experience before I settled down and got married. They are… emotional and psychotic—even my wife. And I love her very much. I'm just speaking the truth."

"Basically, they're always right," George said.

"Even when they're wrong," Percy contributed, and Harry genuinely wondered what sort of experience _he _had had.

"And they're stubborn," Charlie said. "And once you lead them to think life is one way, I don't recommend changing it."

"And as much as Ginny, growing up with six brothers, is not the run-of-the-mill girl, Harry, she's still got all of these little attributes. Charming as they are," George said, rolling his eyes. "The only difference with her is, if you make her mad she takes it out on you with a bat bogey hex."

"So what we're saying is, witches, girls," Bill said, "they're a complex and very strange group, and you need to watch yourself."

"Okay," Harry said.

"And don't mess with Ginny," Charlie said.

"Okay," Harry said.

"Welcome to the club," Bill said. 'The club of men with women. The club with a lot of experience."

"It's an interesting club," Percy said.

Silence fell on the room, and they all turned to look at Percy.

"What would you know about it, Perce?" George said.

"Quite a great deal, I assure you," Percy said. "Penelope? Must I bring that up again? And there is a new woman in my life, if you are concerned."

They all continued to gape at him. Even Harry couldn't keep his jaw from dropping.

"Her name is Audrey," Percy contributed. "I've been with her for a year."

"And you haven't brought her around here yet?" George said, appalled. "Well I'd get on that."

"All right," Percy said, his ears a traditional Weasley blush color.

Harry left the room, and Ginny was waiting in the hallway, leaning against the wall.

"What did they say to you?" she wondered.

'Apparently I'm in some sort of club," he said.

"What sort of club?" she asked, hooking her hand into his.

"A non-virgin club," he said, laughing a little. She smiled.

"Oh yeah? I suppose they're all claiming they're in it then?"

"Percy and Bill at least," he said.

"Percy?" she said, laughing a little.

"Yep," he said, shaking his head.

Ginny raised her eyebrows at Percy as he walked by, and he gave Harry a half-hearted glare.

"I suppose we're just lucky that they're not telling my mum," she said, shaking her head.

"I agree with that," he said, shuddering at the thought of what Mrs. Weasley would say. And then the look Mr. Weasley would have on his face.

"Do you still feel bad about whatever it was?" she wondered, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I'm not sure," he said, sighing.

"You're not sure," she said, stretching up and kissing him quickly on the lips. "Well I don't think you should feel bad. But anyway, go get your breakfast, Harry. I'm going to shower."

He stared after her as she walked down the hall. He closed his eyes, shaking his head. They were right. Women. Girls. Witches. All of them.


End file.
